End of Days: BEN Drowned
by FortisTerra
Summary: This... just read this. I need assistance here.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know something like this could happen to me.

I'm serious. Just two weeks ago, I was a happy, healthy nineteen year old girl with an awesome boyfriend and a wonderful life. Now, I'm not so sure. I've been, for lack of a better word, followed. Well, maybe not in the _physical _sense, but I feel like someone's always watching me. If I hadn't purchased that stupid Majora's Mask copy for my boyfriend, maybe I wouldn't be in this mess.

It all started two weeks ago. My boyfriend and I found my father's old Nintendo 64 in the attic (it's been years since someone cleaned out that place,) and decided to try to relive our childhoods. However, all that was with the console was a controller, and no games, which I found to be odd. My father had at least six or seven games last he played, about a year ago. Did he sell them in a yard-sale perhaps? I don't know, but all I did know was my boyfriend was itching to play, so I went to the nearest pawn shop.

What I found would cause my heart to stop.

Now, I'm going to note, yes, I've read the "BEN Drowned" creepypasta, but I never thought something simliar-eerily similar, would happen to me.

I walked into the pawn shop and immediately flocked to the old N64 cartridges. Unfortunately, there were no games that my boyfriend (to protect his identity and such, I suppose I will call him "_Haldis_") and I would have BOTH liked, so I was rocking back and forth on my heels until the guy at the counter, a very handsome man with brown hair and blue eyes touched my shoulder.

"What are you looking for, ma'am?" He asked me. I asked softly if maybe, perhaps, he had a Legend of Zelda game, since both Haldis and I loved that game series (we're replaying Twilight Princess for the one-thousandth time) and my heart sunk when the guy's face fell. Then, almost suddenly, he brightened up.

"I'll be right back! I have just the thing." He left me, and I felt uneasy. He wasn't displeasing in appearance, but his personality... don't ask me why, but if this place hadn't been so well-lit, I wouldn't have been near this man without some sort of weapon.

As I waited, I looked through the games, praying that maybe, just maybe, I'd find another game, talk to the gal at the counter and get the hell out of there. I didn't want to be there much longer, due to my gut telling me something was _seriously wrong _with this guy. I gazed at the games just so much more, and the man's heavy hand clapped onto my shoulder, causing me to jump and nearly shriek when he placed a gray cartridge with only "Majora's Mask" in green permanent marker, and very pretty handwriting, too. My heart nearly stopped.

Someone had made another _BEN_ _Drowned _copy of Majora's Mask. .perfect.

"I know what you're thinking, but no, this is not a _BEN_ _Drowned _copy of this game," He said, a shit-eating grin on his face, "I enhanced this copy myself, there is no need to fear."

"How much is it then?" I asked.

"Free. I was waiting for a customer to come along and take this off my hands." He said. I looked at the game, then the man, and then the game again. What could it hurt to take it home? I thanked the man and nearly ran out of the store, my heart pounding so hard in my chest that I was afraid I was going to pass out. I quickly jumped into my car, and turned on the ignition, putting the game cartridge next to me. The man from the store was waving and smiling at me, his eyes closed. I almost screamed when I realized why the man had me on edge.

He looked like the Mask Salesman from the very game I had just taken.

I put on my seatbelt as fast as I could, and drove away towards home, hoping to leave the creepy as hell experience behind me.

I got home and showed it to Haldis. He smiled and hugged me.

"It's a beta version of _Majora's Mask_, isn't it?" He asked. I answered in the affirmative, and soon enough, we were playing the game. I only watched at first, scared that the Elegy of Emptiness statue would jump out of nowhere and give me an excuse to throw the game at the man from the pawn shop's face. However, that didn't happen, so I settled down and played myself. Night fell, and Haldis decided to go to bed, but I wanted to continue playing the game, so I told him to go on without me.

How...stupid...that...was...

I decided to do the "fourth day" glitch, but it didn't work. Instead of the glitch, I got a screen of the Elegy of Emptiness statue, and text underneath. I nearly screamed for the fourth time that day.

The text read "You shouldn't have done that..."


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for the delay on the updating of the situation, but I've been digging into this matter further. By digging into the matter, I mean, I've been playing the game.

It's obvious this game is nothing like Jadusable's. The textures are correct, not overly right or wrong, the game just calls my avatar by the name Haldis called him (which happens to be what I call him here, Haldis,) and not by any other file's name. There was no other file on this game.

I'm a little on edge whenever Haldis plays. When he plays, everything goes well. I observed his playing, and damn, nothing happens to him. Well, I had been observing for two weeks, and then I decided to play with Haldis in the room. If he were there, would the game react? I wondered.

I decided to go for the fourth day glitch. As I had told Haldis about the first incident, he flinched.

The glitch went through. Haldis glared at me. I knew what he was thinking. I knew he thought I lied. I wondered, maybe if you don't time the glitch right, maybe that's what the screen does? Maybe that was the only problem?

No. The guy at the pawnshop, he was too similar to the Happy Mask Salesman. He also creeped me out. I had yet to talk to Haldis about the guy at the pawnshop.

I played a bit longer and as it seemed, the game wasn't through with me. I got the "Elegy of Emptiness" on the ocarina, and played it. When I played it, the statue appeared as normal. Haldis and I both jumped at the next action.

The statue seemed to float over my avatar to in front of it. It moved, not like how it came to be after the song, but it _floated. _I screamed, dropped the controller, and jumped into Haldis's arms. He held me as I shook. I proclaimed to him that I knew, I _knew _I wasn't seeing things! I knew it!

As Haldis calmed me, a shriek sounded from the game, and afterwards, that creepy ass Song of Unhealing as it's been dubbed played. Haldis shut off the console immediately. My heart pounded as I grabbed the game cartridge. It was unbearably hot. I mean, I bet most girls will understand this, touching the curling or straightening iron hot. It seared my skin. Haldis touched it, and he had the same reaction.

We dropped the cartridge, still warm, in a heat-resistant straitening-iron case that my mother had gotten me for my seventeenth birthday, and left for the pawnshop. Haldis drove like a madman. I held on tight as he pulled into the parking lot, finding the pawnshop open. We burst into the shop, seeing that the guy who had sold me the cartridge wasn't there. I asked the girl at the counter if he still worked there.

To my expectation, he had been fired. He had tampered with most of the N64 cartridges. I handed the girl the Majora's Mask copy I got, and she immediately looked from me to the cartridge and back. She did the same thing I did to the guy that day.

"I'm sorry. His wife, well, his live-in girlfriend, really, she tampers with games as well. She's more hardcore than most." The girl said.

"But I mean, this is serious," Haldis began to explain to her what had just happened with the game. The girl's eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't say anymore." She said.

"Please, please, at least, show us some way to destroy that game!" I begged.

"I-I can't. You have to figure out how to play it." She said.

"You're scared of this guy's girlfriend?" Haldis asked. The girl reached out and slapped Haldis. I lunged at her and slapped her back. Within seconds it was a complete catfight, one that even Haldis couldn't stop. She pinned me against the ground behind the counter.

"You shouldn't have done that…" She hissed. I became paralyzed with fear at those words. I wished I could have sunk through that floor at that moment. Her short blond hair, those empty blue eyes, and the green stocking cap made her look like the Elegy of Emptiness statue. I started coughing. (I cough when I panic. I have asthma.) Haldis got the girl off of me, grabbed me by the arm, and drug me out of the store. We left the game there.

I was deep in thought, thinking about the girl and the guy. The guy, when his eyes were closed, looked like the Happy Mask Salesman. The girl, when overwhelmed, looked like the Elegy of Emptiness statue. The girl feared the guy's girlfriend. The game, the damned game, was terrifying. The shriek sounded without any provocation. The damned song played automatically.

I was living in a nightmare. I was so convinced I had been introduced to a nightmare. I just wanted to wake up.

We got home, and I stammered into the house and looked at the television. It was a blank blue screen, and the game console was empty. It was a relief, the game not being here.

"Don't worry, babe, it was a prank. She was messing with us. I'll find us a real _Majora's Mask _copy to help us forget this. I promise." Haldis said. I only could nod. As much as there was relief that the game was no longer in the house, I still had a nagging feeling.

When I went to bed that night, nightmares plagued my mind. The nightmare was of the Lunar Children from the game. They all looked at me.

"Will you play with us?"

I said no, and tried running, but I ran into the guy at the pawn shop. He had a pack on his back full of masks, and his eyes were closed as he smiled. I screamed, but behind me were the Lunar Children.

"Play with us!"

"Yes, play with them, Terra." The guy said. I screamed no, and tried to escape, but the guy held me still as the Lunar Children descended upon me, tearing at my skin, and they sewed a mask to my face. I felt every bit of pain that the dream caused.

As they held up a mirror, I saw the Elegy of Emptiness statue staring back at me.

"Now you're one of us!"

"Play with us!"

"Terra, we won't hurt you." The guy said. I screamed as the guy held me still.

"Now, let us get that mask off your face." He whispered as he popped the stitching, one stitch at a time. He was using a knife, and sometimes, it wouldn't cut me, but when he was getting impatient, he started cutting into my face. I felt every cut, every single damn cut. I felt the blood trickling from my face. When the mask finally was removed, the guy smiled.

"Just stay calm. Join us." He said. The Lunar Children was behind him, all of them, even the one with Majora's Mask, cheering and encouraging me on.

I never thought I'd be so happy to wake up next to Haldis. As I lied awake the rest of the night, I stared at the ceiling. I was having an experience, similar to Jadusable, but why me?

More importantly, were the Lunar Children, or Moon Children, as they were called in the ARG, real? Was I about to stumble onto the most horrific chapter of my short life?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back with an update on this… I apologize for the delay. Between work, home, and getting wisdom teeth pulled (painful, by the way,) I've been busy. But the game is always on my mind, and catches me at the oddest of times.

In fact, soon after Haldis and I left the game at the pawn shop, he seemed to totally forget about it. It's like he expects me to do the same! How can I? It's almost like I've been, for lack of a better word, _chosen_, for this. Am I supposed to be the person to stop this entity?

So, of course, I've been curious. And my curiosity leads to worrying, and worrying lead to fretting. I've lost a lot of weight. I'm not eating properly, or sleeping sometimes. When I don't sleep, I lie awake and think of the guy from that pawn shop, then the girl. Why would two people take the time and effort to look so much like game characters or objects? Why was the girl afraid of the guy's lover? Something about this… it left a bad taste in my mouth.

About three weeks ago now, I decided to do one thing: return to the pawn shop. If I could see it, confront my fears, maybe I'd stop being so freaking paranoid. I returned to the shop to find that it had been shut down. But, being my curious self, I grabbed a credit card and picked the lock of the store, going inside. I know, I'm admitting to breaking and entering. Sue me.

As I went inside, most of the merchandise was gone. The smell of dust filled the air, as did the feeling of being watched come over me. I didn't like it, but continued on. I walked to the back of the store, to the employee's lounge. Once again, I used the credit card. As I did, I heard a door open from _within_ the lounge. I spooked and jumped to the nearest hiding spot, which happened to be behind a toolbox (I love being short sometimes!)

As I stayed hidden, I watched as a woman with dark brown hair, bright green eyes, and a slim build emerged with the damned creeper that used to work in the now-closed shop.

"Is someone in here?" the guy asked. I covered my own mouth with my hand, desperately trying to keep myself quiet and hidden (sneaky isn't my strong suit.)

"I'll look to the right side, you take the left." The woman said. Her voice was deep, almost an unsettling deep tone.

I stayed shrunk and hidden. Oh God, oh God, oh God they were going to find me. I was so screwed. I'd never done something like that before. I would be arrested. I would be thrown in prison. Haldis… oh Haldis…

"Why hello there, Terra."

I froze and looked up. It was the guy. Oh God. My stomach flipped several times in rapid succession. I felt ill as he grabbed my arm. Oh no, oh _shit, _what the hell were they going to do?!

"Ah, so this is the trespasser." The woman said.

"I caught her by the toolbox, sweetie." The guy said as he drug me into the open. I fought against his grasp with a snarl, but it was no use. He had an iron grip on me. If I moved wrong, he could snap my arm in two if he wanted to. I fought back with my other arm, but he grabbed it. Terror swept through me as with one swift move, I was suddenly facing the woman and not the guy.

"Wha-What are you g-going to do?" I stammered. I felt a panic attack rising in my chest.

"Just giving you what rightfully is yours." The woman got closer to me, and I felt something going into my back pocket. I rightfully jumped at the motion.

"A jumpy little one, you are." The guy said.

"Jumpy, but fiery. She'll serve well for this." The woman said.

I closed my eyes and dropped my head, my hair falling around my face, a dark blond curtain to shield my ashamed face from the world. I felt two very cold fingers catch my chin and force me to look up.

"We chose you for a reason, girl. Now, be a good puppet and play that game." The woman smiled. I snarled and used all my body weight against the man, causing him to fall against the tools and lose his grip on me. The woman reached out to slap me, but I dodged the blow and ran for the door, quickly going to the car. The woman followed me, but I was in the driver's seat and locked the doors by the time she had gotten to me. She pounded on the window as I started the engine.

The tires of my car squealed on the pavement as I drove like a bat out of hell from that place. I didn't even put on my seatbelt as I drove. Honestly in those moments, I kinda wished I had gotten in an accident, maybe then I could slip into a coma and escape this living hell.

Damn my curiosity.

I kept going until I got home. I didn't even stop much on the way there, despite the stop signs, oh well if I got a ticket, big deal. Add it to breaking and entering and assault.

I luckily got home before Haldis returned. I reached around to my back pocket and got the cartridge the woman gave me. Sure enough, it was the damned game. I almost screamed and threw it across the room, but then I eyed it carefully.

I then also remembered my two friends, for safety's sake I'll call them Inferna and Neko, were hackers, well Neko more so than Inferna, but Inferna was still good at hacking into game cartridges. Neko would be able to diagnose if the game was really haunted, and if not, Inferna could fix the game to what it was supposed to be.

So, I called Neko. She was home, and after I explained the situation, she said she was on her way with Inferna, well, after she was done bitching me out for not telling her about this and not getting help. Neko's always been an older sister to me, so it was understandable.

An hour passed and my doorbell rang. Sure enough, Neko and Inferna had arrived. I was relieved when I first saw Neko, her six-foot frame, dark hair, and hazel eyes. I leaned in and hugged her, just weakly. My arms still were sore from the confrontation at the shop.

After hugging Neko, Inferna instigated the next hug to me. Even though Inferna and Neko are sisters, they vary in height. Inferna's only five-foot-two, a mere six inches shorter than me, while Neko's six foot as I mentioned. But they both have dark hair, and the same hazel eyes that change colors with their emotions.

I was relieved when Neko took the game from me. She examined it and shook her head.

"Terra, sweetie, this game could easily just be hacked." She said.

"Yeah, Terra, you could be freaking yourself out for nothing." Inferna agreed.

But then I explained what had just happened at the pawn shop. Neko's hazel eyes turned into a shade of brownish red. She was pissed I was hurt. I looked to Inferna, and her eyes were turning darker, meaning she was going to hurt who hurt me.

After I calmed them a little, I plugged in the game. I almost cried when I saw the "Haldis" file still there. They hadn't even _tried _to sell it again!

So, after doing a proper fourth day glitch, everything changed again. It became similar to the Jadusable stuff, but only I wasn't in Clock Town. I was in Snowhead, and it was odd… the snow was constantly falling, but there was none on the ground. It confused me as I went for the Snowhead temple.

"Wait, Terra, stop for a second. Unequip the lens of truth." Neko said. I nodded and did as I was told. When I got rid of the lens of truth, something happened. Something that caused all of us girls to jump.

The game stopped. Just stopped. I couldn't move my avatar, and then suddenly the Song of Unhealing played. The song continued for a few minutes, as Neko, Inferna, and myself all held completely still and watched intently, all of us shivering a little like a chill just crossed over the room.

After the song, an image of the happy mask salesman appeared. He was smiling. Next to him was the Skull Kid. I noticed as Inferna lost all color in her cheeks. It takes a lot to scare Inferna, and I could tell, _she was scared_. I heard a giggle from the Skull Kid.

"Go to the lair of the temple's boss? Yes/No"

I picked up the controller, and dropped the option to no, but the arrow went back up to yes every time I tried to change it. I got frustrated and picked "Yes" after a bit, leading to my avatar going up into the air and bursting into flames, and the death scene came through.

The Skull Kid's laugh came through as the screen turned to black and went to the title screen. Inferna and Neko both encouraged me to press start to get to the files. I did that, and I felt my stomach turn.

One game file read "JADUSABLE." The "Haldis" game file was gone.

A shiver crawled up my spine.

"Jadusable?" Neko asked.

"No freaking way." Inferna whispered.

I took a deep breath and opened the game file. I was once again in Snowhead, but my avatar was the Goron dude. Epona was here. My heart sank, this was showing parallels to Jadusable's game now. She was pointed towards the temple, which oddly, there was no snow blowing around it. The scene almost had me sad. Something just didn't seem right.

I walked my avatar towards the temple. As I did, the snowstorm started again. Instead of my avatar being pushed off the path, he instead froze. All three of us were in shock at what had occurred.

"He… he froze." Neko said.

Then the Elegy of Emptiness statue appeared next to my frozen avatar. I heard Skull Kid's screech before we were back at the title screen. I went into the game files and right there, in the game files, explained what happened to Jadusable.

"JADUSABLE FROZE"

An overwhelming sadness fell over me. I let my tears flow freely. Why was I mourning someone I had never met? I grieved as if I knew Jadusable, as if we had been good friends, when I never met the man!

"BEN froze Jadusable…" Inferna breathed.

"Terra, what's he going to do to you?" Neko asked.


End file.
